Live for the Third Time
by Sailor Starlight Love
Summary: X-Over with Cowboy Bebop. What happens when Spike is given a chance to stay alive after defeating Vicious? A voice tells him that he has a chance to find Julia reincarnated and he doesn't accept but is sent to find her anyway...
1. Session #1

Live for the Third Time

By: Moon-chanz!

Moonchanz- I'm creating so many stories from watching too much anime! . All this is giving me too many ideas! I recently seen the last episode of Cowboy Bebop and just got this idea. Oh yeah, before I forget, I have a guest here to help me with my Author's Notes.

Spike- Hey.

Moonchanz- That's right! I invited CB's Spike! ::glomps him:: Oh, I love you! I do I do I do! 

Spike- ::struggles to let himself free:: You're…hurting…me…

Moonchanz- Will you stay for every chapter?

Spike- Hell…n---::I think something cracked:: OKAY! I WILL, I WILL! LET ME GO!

Moonchanz- ::reluctantly lets him go:: Now. State the disclaimers, onegai, Spikey-chan! 

Spike- ::muttering bunches of unnecessary words::

Moonchanz- Wha?!

Spike- ::sweatdrops:: Moonchanz do---

Moonchanz- That's Moonchanz-sama!

Spike- Moonchanz-SAMA does not own Cowboy Bebop or Sailor Moon but she claims she does and I hope someone would just sue the girl so I ca---

Moonchanz- ::gags him:: Let's just continue.

Spike- Mrrmphmurrrrrmhhpp!

Session #1:

                                                             Another Unwanted Chance

After defeating the Red Dragon Syndicate's newest leader, Vicious, Spike stumbles down the stairs. Looking at the surprised members around him he holds up his fingers in the shape of a gun and smirks.

"Bang…"

With that he slowly dropped down to the floor slowly, dying…fading ever so slowly. Lying on the staircase, he thinks back on what happened in the past few hours. When he had told Jet about his past lover that he left behind. He had finally met the woman he left behind, only for he to dye protecting him. How had left and seen Faye straining to hold her tears back when he went after Vicious. How his battle with Vicious ended and his feeling of pain where his enemy's final strike of a sword was planted.

'_Onegai…Onegai, don't die yet…'_

Spike's eyes slowly open and everything around him is in a blur, "Who is there…?"

'Onegai…Please come for another chance…" 

"A…nother chance…? Who…are you?"

'I'll give you a third chance of life. You have already lost two what if I can give you another…?' 

Spike thinks back on his life with the Red Dragon Syndicate, trying to run away from the syndicate with Julia only to be betrayed, and his life with Jet, Faye, Ein, and Ed as a cowboy*. Two different lives lead to one result…one solid death. He was being given another chance of life, a chance to live again and escape his solid death. And yet…wouldn't Julia be waiting for him after death? Julia…the only woman who he could ever love…would he want to escape his chance in spending an eternity with her…

'Julia…she's been reborn into another life also…but she won't ever remember you. She has to start over. Your love has to begin and end again. No…it'll only end if you let it.'

"What the hell are you talking about…?" The members of the syndicate stare at Spike mumbling to himself (or so they think) and feel absolutely confused.

'She has been reborn into a completely different person, Spike. She will never remember you or anything else. But…she still has that irresistible womanly charm. That charm that you were spellbound by. The charm of an enchantress…tehee…I shall give you a third chance…you cannot complain. It will not help at all…'

Spike groans, "No…let me die and be with the Julia that I loved…"

'Too late…live and find Julia reincarnated!' 

The voice giggles and fades away leaving Spike lying on the stairs. He was begging to think that it was a dream until a black haze enveloped him. The darkness was burning his heart and he was oblivious of the mesmerized people of a former syndicate. He could hear the voice echoing in his head and his heart was corrupted by darkness he couldn't describe. He felt lost without Julia, Jet, Ed, Ein, and Faye.

~*~

Usagi merrily walks down the street. It was her seventeenth birthday and she was happy as ever. Ever since Chaos's defeat life had been supremely peaceful. She had decided to move into her own apartment for the sake of her own privacy and was doing quite well…thanks to Makoto of course. He grades were greatly improving…thanks to Ami for helping her. She had a major fashion sense…thanks to none other than Minako. She was great at cleaning her apartment…with a couple of lessons from Makoto and Rei. The blonde also thought that she had the most magnificent boyfriend in the world. It was a shame that he was in America; he would have been so happy that she had matured so much.

She happily walked through the park, enjoying the summer beauty. Looking around at the benches she had to say that she envied the couples sitting together, making out. She only spoke to Mamoru in letters and he never sent her pictures. She sighs and walks over to the lake.

Sitting at the edge she sees something floating on top of the water that resembled a…human body! She looks further out and sighs as she notices that the wind wasn't strong enough to pull the body-like thing in…she would have to swim for it. She kicked of her shoes and dived into the ice-cold water.

'Kuso! This water is too damn cold!' she thinks as she swims out to the body. When she reached the thing she gasped as she realized that it _was _a human. Taking the heavy male form she swims to the shore and takes the time to notice his features. He was a tall, handsome man with green hair and pale skin due to lying in the freezing water. 

She picks him up, forgetting about her shoes, and stumbles under his weight. "Geez…I wish I was as strong as Mako-chan." She continues to walk down the sidewalk, ignoring people's stares, until she got to the apartment building she lives in. Pressing the elevator button 'up' she silently wonders how this man got into the lake in the first place. Suddenly she frowns and sighs. 

"I'm sure other people seen him floating out there…thoughtless bastards…" she grumbles as she walks into the elevator. Getting off the elevator, she unlocks and roughly shoves open the door to her apartment. She sets him down on the couch and smiles at her accomplishment. Looking down at her hands she gasps and rushes to the man's side. Touching his waist, she can feel warm blood.

"Oh my Kami-sama! He's bleeding!" She quickly takes off the shirt and notices that he had a nicely built chest. 'No time to be thinking about that!' rushing into the bathroom she pulls out her Medical Kit and proceeds to clean his wound.

~*~

            Spike feels himself plunged into a coldness and shivers. This feeling…he was in water. Floating…floating.

            "Julia…damn that stupid voice…" he coughs up some water and finally passes out. About thirty minutes later he could feel himself being lifted from the depths of the water. Someone had come to finally save him. He could tell it was a female because he was being held close to a pair of soft breast. After a while, he could feel that they had finally reached land and she was taking him somewhere. He knew he was a heavy burden by the occasional grunting. After a while he got tired and fell into a long sleep about his 27 years of life.

~*~

Spike wakes up with wide eyes and sweat dripping down is body. Trying to get up, he winces in pain and notices the bandage on his side. 

'That's right…that voice took me somewhere after my fight with Vicious.' He looks around the room and observes the sliver, blue, black, and gray hue in the room he was in. There were pictures of a blonde-haired girl with odangos with what seemed like her friends. Resting his head he also notices the bed was quite comfortable too. He sat there for about 5 minutes until the door to the room finally opens to reveal a certain young blonde with a Medical Kit. She notices that he was awake and smiles brightly.

"Good morning, sir!" she walks over the bedside and begins to unwrap the bandage. "Where am I and who are you? How long have I been out?" She finishes putting the ointment on and new bandages and grins up at him. "You're in my room, I'm Usagi Tsukino, and you've been out for about a week. If I hadn't have found you in the lake then you would've surely died. But…why were you in the lake?" Spike turns away and says nothing.

She nods understandingly, "If you don't want to talk about it yet then I won't force you. So…" she pauses and looks him in the eyes. They were two different shades—a cranberry and a darker cranberry—"So…what's your name?" 

He stares at her, still thinking of what the voice said, before answering, "Spike Spiegel." She smiles and nods. They sat in silence while she was putting away the things used to clean his sword cut. A low grumbling from Spike's stomach interrupts the silence and they sweatdrop. "I guess you're hungry?" He nods slightly, "Yeah…"

She nods and gets up, "I'll make some beef stew for dinner." Spike grins, "My favorite. My friend back home used to make it all the time…though sometimes it'd be without the beef." They laugh for a minute before Usagi excuses herself to start dinner. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call!"

Spike smiles after the young girl and lays his head down on the soft pillow. Why had that voice kept him alive? Where was he now? All these questions were unanswered and he drifted back to sleep.

~*~

Usagi mixed the broccoli, beef, bell peppers, and gravy into her slow cooker and sat on the couch for a minute. 'I wonder how he got in the lake…it seems like a touchy subject though.' She watches the television and flicks channels for about an hour. 'It's kinda quiet…he must've went back to sleep…' she looks into her room and smiles at the site of the man sleeping peacefully. 'I wonder how old he is…' She blushes and shrugs off this thought. 

Walking back into the kitchen she notices that the stew was just about done and gets out a pair of china bowls. She takes a ladle and fills each bowl setting a pair of chopsticks in each. The blonde rushes over to the table and sets down two glasses of soda along with the beef stew. She then smiles in satisfaction.

"Looks good." A voice says behind her. She yelps, jumping on the table, and turns around to see Spike standing there looking at the meal. "I-wha…uh…thanks. I thought you were sleep.' She finally spills out. He grins, "The smell woke me up. Now, let's eat. I'm hungry!" She nods and they sit at the table eating in silence. Usagi, wanting to show manners to her guest, eats slowly but after seeing the way he scarfs down his food she speeds up to normal pace. She takes a sip of her soda and stares at him. 'There's no way he could be over twenty…'

"Uh…how old are you anyway?" she asks. He looks up from his bowl and gulps down a piece of beef, "27." Usagi nearly fell out her chair in shock, "T-twenty seven?!" she sighs, ' Mamoru isn't even that old. He's six years younger…' He nods, "Is that a problem?" she blushes and vigorously shakes her head. "How old are you?" he asks, finishing his stew. "Uh…seventeen. Today's my birthday." Spike raises an eyebrow, 'I could've sworn she was older than that…' They sit silently staring at each other, sipping their sodas. 

The door opening broke the awkward silence and they quickly tore out of the staring to see whom it was. "Usagi-chan! I decided to let myself I—oh…" Minako stood at the door looking between Spike and Usagi then at the dinner for two. "V-chan, what---" she stops her sentence as she notices Minako grinning slyly and slinks over to the blushing Usagi and whispers, "I didn't know that you had company Usagi-chan…you bad girl you." Usagi turns scarlet and nearly falls out her chair, as she whispers back, "No It's not like that!" Minako continues to tease Usagi and the birthday girl tries to explain. 

Spike stares at the two bubbly girls and grins, 'They must be best friends…' He suddenly starts to feel dizzy and notices that his wound was bleeding again. He slowly passed out and dropped to the floor. As he was losing consciousness he could hear Usagi and Minako gasp in surprise and rush over to him.

See You Lost Cowboy…

Moonchanz- Oh…an interesting romance this will be right?

Spike- ::angrily bonks Moonchanz:: That's illegal! It's a Lolita complex!

Moonchanz- ::grins:: I know! That's the interesting part!

Spike- ::frowns:: I'm ten years older than her!

Moonchanz- ::shrugs:: Age doesn't matter in love! HAHAAHAHAHAHA!

Spike- I hate you.

Moonchanz- ::glomps Spike:: You don't mean that Spikey-chan…

Spike- Try me.

Moonchanz- ::eyes narrow:: …Or I'll have to do something much more evil than this ten year age difference thing…

Spike- ::shrinks and sweatdrops:: Uh…I…::mumble::

Moonchanz- ::raises an eyebrow:: You what? Say it so the readers can read it…

Spike- I…l-l-l-l-love you.

Moonchanz- ::hugs him:: I love you too!

Spike- Please…I beg you readers not to review so she won't have the morale to write anymore. This Lolita complex is enough damage to my reputation. I don't want--- Mrrmphmurrrrrmhhpp! 

Moonchanz- Please don't mind Spikey-chan…he's just a little off the edge at the moment. Anyway, R&R please! I love you all! Now Spikey-chan and I have to rehearse with Usagi for the next chapter! BAI-BAI! 


	2. Session #2

Live for the Third Time

By: Moon-chanz!

Spike- Hey there. Spike Spiegel here to tell you all that Moonchanz-**_SAMA_** is not able to make it today so I invited some pals of mine to help me out here.

Jet- Hi.

Faye- Nice to meet you.

Ed- Spike-Spike invited Ed to help!

Ein- **WOOF!**

Spike- Anyhow I'm taking over these notes and---!!!

**::BANG!!!::**

Moonchanz- ::kicks open the door with cut ropes and a gag in hand:: Spikey-chan!!!

Faye- ::raises an eyebrow:: Spikey-chan?

Moonchanz- Oh! Hey Jet, Ein, Ed, and Faye! How're you doing? ::ties up Spike:: Would you guys mind doing the disclaimers since my Spikey-chan is on his way to solitary confinement?

Ein- Woofwoof bark bark woof---

Jet- Shut up Ein! Moonchanz does not own Sailor Moon or Cowboy Bebop so just don't sue her.

Moonchanz- Thanks!

Spike- Mmmrnmmumph! ::spits out gag:: Hey! That's my line!

                                                                                                Session #2:

                                                                                 Shop Until You Literally Drop 

            "Oh. So you found this guy floating in the lake at Juuban Central Park?" Minako asks as she helps herself to the beef stew. Usagi nods, "Yeah. It was really weird and nobody had the heart to save the poor man!" Minako nods and gets another bowl of stew. Usagi picks in hers and Minako eyes the bowl. "Are you gonna eat that?" Usagi sweatdrops, "Either you're really hungry or you're becoming worse than me…" Minako blushes, "Artemis made me late for my morning valley ball practice and I had to skip breakfast and lunch." 

            Usagi nods and gets up, walking towards her room. "I'm gonna check on Spike." Minako grins, "I hope you don't make Mamoru jealous Usagi-chan…" Usagi blushes and scurries into her room. Peeping in the room she spots Spike staring out the window. "I see you're up, Spike-kun." Spike, surprised, turns to her, "Oh. Uh, yeah." Usagi stares at him for a minute before frowning. If you look close enough you'd see little question marks sprouting on his head. Usagi looks him so close in the face that her nose touches his. He sweatdrops and scoots back, "Err…what are you…" Her face scrunches up as she stares at him, "You need new clothes. What a fashion sense!" He nearly fell off the windowsill that he was sitting on. Her face was so serious because of his clothing? "Uh…" 

            Usagi looks through her closet leaving Spike confused, 'I have to have something **_NICE_** that Mamoru used to wear. I can't believe he had such a terrible fashion sense.' She notices a wrapped box in the corner and eyes it, 'The present I got for Mamo-chan…' she takes the box out the closet to reveal inside a pair of clothes. She tosses them to Spike who mumbles thanks. He was about to get dressed when he noticed her still standing there, "Ahem. Do you mind?" she blushes and rushes to the door, "I'll be out there with V-chan…err…if you need me…" Spike raises and eyebrow but continues to get dressed, 'I wonder whose clothes these are…they sure aren't hers…oh well.'

            Usagi closes the door behind her and sighs. Minako notices her flushed face and smiles, "What were you doing in there Usagi-chan?" Usagi yelps and sighs, "V-chan! Don't scare me like that!! And I didn't do anything, I just gave him some clothed to put on and he needed his privacy…you've been reading too many romance novels and manga." They chat for a while until the door opens and Spike comes out. They stop talking and hold their breaths at the sight of him. He had on a multi-blue Coogi™ sweater that came a little blow his waist. Below that was a pair of semi-baggy Coogi™ jeans to match and new Nike™ sneakers to match with all the blue.(Moonchanz- ::drools:: Yummy. Spike He flushed with embarrassment, "Well…?" 

            Minako circled him and looked him up and down and acquired stars in her eyes, "Nice…VERY nice…" Usagi could only stare at how good he looked in the outfit she was going to give to Mamoru. 'Kuso…Mamoru has never looked that good in ANYTHING…!!!…What are you thinking Usagi?!' Minako waves a hand in front of Usagi's face, "Usagi-chan?" Usagi blinks and blushes realizing that she had been staring at him. "Uh…How 'bout we just go to the mall now. Spike needs many more clothes like that."

            Minako nods, "You bet he does!" He grins at the pair of girls, temporarily forgetting about finding Julia again, "Then let's go!" he takes Usagi's arm in his and they march out the door. Minako smiles after the two, 'It's a damn shame that he's ten years older…but all's fair in love and war!' she follows them out the building. Usagi was engaged in a somewhat serious talk with Spike that she couldn't get a word of. She marches up to them and pouts, "It's rude to whisper you know." 

            Usagi blushes, "I was just telling him about you, the others, and Mamoru…" Minako raises an eyebrow (Moonchanz- That seems to be a hobby with them. Spike- I'll say.) 'No Mamo-chan?' Spike suddenly remembered what he was there for and zones out looking into the sky. The city he was in was huge; how could he ever find her in this vast amount of people? Maybe he could ask Usagi and her friend…Seeing a hand waving in front of his face, he snaps out of his trance-like state to see Usagi and Minako staring in his face. "Geez…what were you thinking of? You walked a block past the mall, ya'know." Minako complains. 

            Spike sweatdrops, "Uh…nothing much." Usagi looks at him questioningly. "Really! It's nothing!" She sighs and nods, "Well then, let's walk back that extra block and find you some new clothes before the mall closes." Spike nods and they walk back across the street and stand in front of the mall. Usagi runs up to the doors and stares at all the clothed mannequin, "Hellooo, Juuban Shopping Center!" She grabs Spike and Minako's hand and drags them in the mall. "Where should we start?" Usagi asks more to herself than to her friends.

            "I say that we go to Gale's, that new men's clothing store. Not only will we buy Spikey-boy some casual clothes but every man needs that occasional formal look." Minako mused. Usagi nodded joyfully, "Yeah and maybe we should get his ear pierced! Guys with an earring look _sooo_ damn good!" Spike sweatdropped as they continued to babble on until he commented, "The clothing is fine but an earring is going a little too far…" Usagi looks up at him with pleading eyes as he refuses her proposition, "Please? I just wanna see how it looks. If you don't like it then you could just let the hole close up!" He stares into her cute puppy-dog eyes and sighs; 'I guess she's right…now, seeing that personality, I could swear she's just in junior high…' Taking his sigh as a yes Minako and Usagi drag him into Gale's.

~*~

            Usagi, Minako, and Spike all walk out of Gale's with a truckload of bags in hand; Spike was the one with the least bags since he was injured. He sighed and sat down on a bench next to a fountain, "Would you mind telling me the point in buying all this? This is enough to last me a couple months or a year." Usagi plopped down next to him and tiredly dropped her bags, "Better safe than sorry. Who knows how long you'll be staying here?" Minako sits next to her and also dropped her bags, "Plus, they had some really nice clothes in there and I couldn't resist that blue suit we bought you!" Usagi nods, "Or the nice alligator shoes!" Spike grins, "Where I come from we use a different form of money." Usagi and Minako look on interested, "Other than yen? We've known about American dollars and English shillings but what other type do you use?" He leans back, closes his eyes, and drops his bags, "They're called woolongs (Moonchanz- SP?)." Usagi and Minako looked at each other and shrug. Thinking of woolongs reminded him, yet again, of home and Julia. He remembered with the voice had told him. Maybe living again wasn't so bad…as long as it was with the bubbly young women.

            Suddenly, Usagi remembered what they had discussed with Spike earlier and stood up, "Oh yeah! We gotta get your ear pierced now!" she exclaims. Spike sweatdropped, he was hoping that she could quickly forget the deal they made, "Gee…I was hoping that you forgot about that…" Minako grins, "The only thing Usagi forgets is homework! You were a baka to think so." Usagi takes Spike's hand and drags him to the nearest jewelry store called Zen's Finest Jewelry—We have ear piercing too! (Moonchanz- where in the hell am I getting the names for these stores. Ed- I think they're neat Ms. Moon! Jet- Truly unique. Faye/Spike- Yeah right.) Spike stares at the sign and sweatdrops, "What kind of name is that?" Minako shrugs, "This store is new too." Usagi nods, drags Spike into the store, and confronts an employee with raven hair. "Excuse me miss but…"

            Recognizing the voice, the employee turns around surprised, "Odango Atama! What're you doing here?" Usagi frowns, "Hey! Don't call me that, Pyro!" Rei and Usagi get into their usual tongue war, Spike sweatdrops, and Minako decides to break them up. "Hey, Usagi, remember what we came here for?" Usagi turns around and looks at Spike, "Oh yeah! We came to get Spike's ear pierced!" Rei looks at Spike and raises an eyebrow at the clothing. "Isn't that what you were going to give to Mamoru as a gift?" she asks, grinning slightly. Usagi blushes and looks down at the suddenly interesting floor, "Yeah…well, we'll talk about it during your lunch hour…" Rei sighs, "My lunch hour been past Odango Atama." Usagi shrugs, "Too bad, I'll have to call you some other time to explain…ANYWAY! Spike has come to get his ear pierced and I'll make sure he doesn't chicken out!" 

Spike tilts his head a little. Usagi was going to give the outfit he had on to her boyfriend? Why'd she let him wear it? He was sure that he seen other clothing in there. He finally decided to speak up, "Chicken out?! Yeah right! The day I'd chicken out on anything would be the day a snowball has a chance in hell!" Rei, Usagi, and Minako laughs before Rei finally took Spike to the back room to get his ear pierced. Usagi gleefully waves to her newfound friend, "Good luck and don't chicken out!" Minako turns to Usagi, "We should get him an earring now." Usagi nods and they look over the bunches of earrings set out. Finally, they came across one that seemed to be perfect. It was the same cranberry color as Spike's eyes and was even sort of different tones too. Thinking of Spike's eyes made her wonder about them and why he didn't want to tell her about himself. Minako smiled as she was eyeing the same earring, "We have a perfect one." Usagi nods and they buy the earring. 

~*~

            Twenty minutes later, Spike came out with Rei and the two blondes spotted the hole in his earlobe. Usagi grins in satisfaction, "Well whaddya know! Spikey-boy didn't chicken out." Spike glares at her, "I don't know how you talked me into this." Rei smiles at the two and looks at the bag in Minako's hand, "Did yall find an earring?" Minako nods, "It's the perfect color too! It matches perfectly well with his eyes." His eyes…Spike suddenly remembered everything about his past like it was yesterday. One eye that sees the past…he had lost an eye while trying to leave the syndicate. He snapped out of it when he felt someone pulling on his sore earlobe. Usagi was putting in the earring she got for him and smiled at him with pride. Minako also does the same, "We've changed you greatly, Spike Spiegel." Spike sweatdrops; he was unsure if the change was a good thing or not. 

            Usagi looks down at her watch and gasps, "It's almost 9:30 P.M.! We'd better get back, Spike. Bye, Pyro!" Usagi grabs Spike and the bags and rushes out the store with Minako trailing behind. She sighs and shakes her head, "What have you gotten yourself into, Odango Atama? What have you gotten yourself into?" She smiles and continues to serve the costumers shopping in the jewelry store.

            Outside, ten minutes later, Spike is carrying even more bags as they leave the mall. All this strain on his abrasion was definitely not healthy and that soon showed. For, he fell out of exhaustion leaving Usagi and Minako with a heap of bags on to carry. Usagi falls to the floor and whines, "Oh, not again…!" Minako shakes her head and uses her cellphone to call two cabs to pick them up. This had been a terribly long day and it was finally over…though not with the best ending.

                                                                                                            Sleep Well Lost Cowboy…

Moonchanz- That's it! I'm finished with session #2!

Spike- ::grins:: Good riddance to that!

Faye- I thought that the idea of Spike with an earring was quite fascinating.

Jet- It sure was.

Ein- WOOF!

Ed- Spike-Spike got a earring!

Moonchanz- You people are so nice! I'll be glad to invite yall here anytime! Come whenever you like. Even Spike's worst enemies are welcome here with us! 

Vicious- Really?

Moonchanz- ::glomps the newcomer:: V-chan! You came! I hope you know I luv you too although you killed Spikey-chan in the last episode of CB!

Spike- Humph.

Moonchanz- ::raises an eyebrow:: Is Spikey-chan jealous?

Faye- It sure seems that way.

Spike- Why would I be jealous of that basta—mpmhmmphumph!

Vicious- Please read and review to cause Spike the Bastar—mpmhmmphumph!

Moonchanz- ::shakes head:: Such evilness towards each other is not permitted here. Anyway, I want to thank all who reviewed the first chapter and hope to read from you all again! 


	3. Notes!

~~~ Author's Notes!   ~~~

.O Unfortunately I have hit a major writer's block, and with school and siblings it'll take a while before I can update more…Sorry! See ya some time next week!

~~~ Moon-chanz


End file.
